


From the Mouths of Babes Truth Springs Free

by waterlilyvioletfog



Series: JB Through Other's Eyes [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Arya is DONE, Arya will fight a bitch, F/M, Jaime is an idiot, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, POV Arya Stark, a bitch being Jaime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlilyvioletfog/pseuds/waterlilyvioletfog
Summary: Arya Stark did not care for Jaime Lannister one single damn bit. He'd pushed her baby brother from the window when he was seven. Seven! Unacceptable. She did not care how much he'd "changed", how much he "loved" Brienne, how much Brienne "loved" him. Jaime Lannister was a monster and Arya Stark was perfectly capable of making him rue the day he broke his Lady's heart.Which was why she stood now in Winterfell's courtyard, Needle pointed at the Kingslayer's heart."Ser Jaime Lannister," she called out, "I challenge you to a duel to defend the honor of Lady Brienne of Tarth."Or: Arya Stark would fight a bitch for Brienne of Tarth, especially if said bitch is Jaime Lannister.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: JB Through Other's Eyes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766911
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	From the Mouths of Babes Truth Springs Free

**Author's Note:**

> Lee has pointed out that Bran would probably not approve of Jaime dating Brienne and I think that's fair. But he also would just kinda avoid Jaime entirely, I think.  
> Arya would kill a bitch for Bran and I would too, tbh. (As would Jon or Sansa, of course.)

When their father had called them "the sun and the moon", he had probably not meant quite like _this_. Sansa Stark's quiet amusement and quieter sighs about _"true love"_ and _"sworn knights"_ and _"chastity"_ did very little but stand in perfect contrast to her younger sister. 

Arya Stark did not care for Jaime Lannister one single damn bit. He'd pushed her baby brother from the window when he was _seven_. Seven! Unacceptable. She did not care how much he'd "changed", how much he "loved" Brienne, how much Brienne "loved" him. Jaime Lannister was a monster and Arya Stark was perfectly capable of making him rue the day he broke his Lady's heart. 

Which was why she stood now in Winterfell's courtyard, Needle pointed at the Kingslayer's heart. 

"Ser Jaime Lannister," she called out, "I challenge you to a duel to defend the honor of Lady Brienne of Tarth." 

The Kingslayer laughed. "What? What is this? Lady Arya, are you in earnest?" 

Arya's nostrils flared. "Are you a coward? Face me, you knave! You will not fight even on behalf of your own wife? You truly do not deserve her." 

He tipped his head back, dropped it back down to his chest. "Lady Arya, of all those who know that I do not deserve my wife, I promise you: I know this best of all." 

"Then you will not fight me?" 

"I am old, Lady Arya, and a cripple. Do not ask an honorless man to defend the honor of another, child." He shook his head and made to leave. 

"Stop! I am not finished with you!" Arya shouted at him. She ran up to him; she only came up to his chin. 

"My Lady?" The Kingslayer prompted her politely. 

"Do you love your wife?" Arya asked. 

Ser Jaime stared. "I married her." 

"Yes," Arya dismissed this, "but do you love her?" 

"Of course I do, Lady Arya. Who would not?" 

"But," Arya bit her lip and looked about furtively, "Everyone in Winterfell knows that you do not share a bed, Ser." 

The Kingslayer huffed a short, bitter laugh. "If my wife wished to share my bed, I would welcome her. But she does not, Lady Arya, so it is best left alone." 

"She doesn't come to your bed because she believes _you_ do not love _her_!" Arya cried impatiently. 

He stared at her. " _What?"_

"Just what I said!" Arya insisted. "She believes you do not love her! Everyone knows that!" 

"But- I _married_ her." 

"So?" Arya nearly rolled her eyes. "Robert Baratheon was in love with my aunt. That didn't stop him from marrying your sister, now did it?" 

The Kingslayer stood there silently, staring at nothing, then bolted. "Pardon me, my lady, I- I must speak to Brienne." 

Arya glared at his departing back. 

"Arse," she muttered to herself. 

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY Arya spells it out for Jaime.  
> One more piece in this series, I think, which will be Jaime and Brienne er um "reconciling" yeah that's the word.  
> At first I was thinking about having Jaime walk away after saying he didn't deserve Bri Bri and then I was like "no no Vi we can't have that! No matter how fast or how furious gossip spreads in that castle, he will never figure it out unless it is spelled out for him!" and Arya is the only one who can be trusted to explain it to Jaime like he's a dumb little bitch. (Which he is.)


End file.
